Love Revolution
by Koshiba Kiri
Summary: Narumi always remembered Kiri no matter how long time went by, but he had no confidence to get her before finding the truly right time. It's fic about part of the lost 10 years in Beauty Pop story. Mind to R&R? -NaRuxKiRi-


It's fanfiction about part of the lost 10 years in Beauty Pop after final chapter

It hasn't been completed but I hope you can enjoy reading it, so I'll write the next chapter

Enjoy reading then and don't forget to post your review

Thanks for all

* * *

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Beauty Pop, it belongs to Kiyoko Arai-sensei

* * *

**Love Revolution**

Chapter 1 : Coming For You

That boy looked up at the sky.

There was unpredictable look on his face, and he went on to think.

_If I could play the time back_

_I would've turned that moment back_

_I will hold you forever and never let you go _

_Hope that separation wouldn't be happened_

###

"What did you say? You're such a stupid shrimp!"

"You're stupid guy!"

"Narusy! Take care of your stupid little sister!"

"Nii-chan! You have to kick this smell guy out!"

"Naru-Naru, where did you put our potato-chips? I'm very hungry!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY! You're so noisy and broke my concentration as well!"

Everyone kept silent because that short-tempered guy started to get mad as always. "That's better" Ochiai smiled and started to switch on his laptop.

"You always be noisy as usual" Komatsu smirked.

"But it's too different without Ki-chan" Kanako whispered. As heard what she said, everybody stared at her immediately. "I… I'm sorry" Kanako apologized.

"It doesn't matter. You're right. It's such too different without her" Ochiai sighed.

"It's been 5 days after Ki-chan moved to L.A" Kei remembered.

"Me misses Kirity so much!" Iori cried.

"Prince-sama must misses me! Isn't this smell guy!" Chisami yelled.

"STOP THIS STUPID CONVERSATION!" Narumi shouted angrily. lori and chisami glanced at one another with murder in their eyes.

"How's Koshiba-san? She hasn't called me" said Ochiai. Everybody stared at him…

"Why should that girl call someone like you?" asked Narumi sarcastically.

"She had my phone-number after all" Ochiai answered.

"I wish she forgot about it."

"What?"

"Nothing."

_Dammit… I've forgot ask her cell-number._

###

The girl with her absent-minded attitude looked out the window of the corridor as everybody in the school kept talking about her.

"She's Koshiba Kiri, isn't she? The girl from Scissors Project!"

"I knew her! She's called X!"

"Yeah, she's the genius hair-stylist from SP!"

"How awesome she is!"

But the girl who was being talked by everyone just kept her silence and didn't care about anything as always.

"I think everybody is talking about you."

Kiri turned and found the golden-haired boy stood right beside her. "Ah… it's Billy" Kiri said with her glance.

"What are you doing here?" asked Billy.

"Nothing."

"Do you think about him?"

"Who?"

"The one who held you at the airport" Billy smirked.

"How do you know that? You saw it? But you weren't there at that time" Kiri was confused.

"Emi-san told me about it" Billy answered with a grin.

"I see" Kiri nodded.

"So what do you think about Narumi-senpai?"

"What's the matter with him?"

"I guess he likes you, Kiri-chan! So what do you think about him?"

"It's none of your business anyways" Kiri said as she began to walk away.

"Hey… Kiri-chan! Wait!" Billy called, but Koshiba Kiri didn't care about it.

###

**- 2 Years Later -**

"Is she Koshiba Seiji's daughter?"

"Yeah, look at her golden-scissors! It's definitely the legendary!"

Some people were watching over her cut a model's hair. Actually they were professional beauticians in L.A. They watched Koshiba Kiri's hair-styling skill was getting better and better just in a few times. With a pair of legendary scissors in her hand, Kiri looks such as professional with her charismatic. No one could turn away her great talent, everybody admitted that she was a genius.

"Finished" Kiri said as the cut ended.

"You're so fast when you cut hair" the girl commented and then she looked at the mirror, her eyes widen, "it's so great!"

"You like it?" Kiri smiled softly.

"Sure I love it! You're the best one, Kiri!" she was so excited.

"Thanks, Jody. I guess this hair-cut is even cuter" Kiri put her golden-scissors in the right place. "It's time to go home."

"Don't you cut another model's hair?" Jody asked.

"I'm so tired and I have to take a rest" Kiri started packing her stuff.

"I hope you get a job as Hollywood hair-stylist, just like your mother!" said Jody cheerfully.

Kiri turned and looked at Jody's face. "I hope so" she smiled before walking away.

_But actually she wasn't sure about it. _

###

"What a day!" Narumi shouted as he lied down to the seat.

"I believe it's so hard to do. But how about the interview? That's great, right? You look so calm and confident when you answered many questions from the interviewers" Kei asked with enthusiasm.

"That's the worst part! I'm sure you can't think about how hard I tried to be patient and calm as I can be!" Narumi mumbled.

"What's wrong with you? You were so excited when you told us that you got a big award and title as professional hair-stylist! So, what are you complaining for?" Ochiai said with a little of impatience.

"I was just so tired when those interviewers kept asking me randomly!" Narumi confirmed.

"Well, then, that's just a bit risk for a famous person like you" Ochiai pushed his glasses.

"So, how about the beauty college? Did you pass your exam?" asked Kei.

"Have I ever told you before? I've already graduated from the college and so was national examination" Narumi explained.

"I guess Kei was sleeping while you told us about your graduation" Ochiai sighed. Kei just smirked as he heard it.

"Yeah, no doubt" Narumi said quietly and he was trying to sleep then.

"You're a real beautician from now on" Kei commented, didn't care of the sleepy Naru-Naru.

"Of course" Narumi said simply without open his eyes.

"Why don't you come to L.A and get Kiri-chan before she won't back to Japan?"

Narumi's eyes widen as heard what he said. Ochiai choked and sounded a little cough. "Wha… what are you talking about?" Narumi was shocked.

"Well, Ki-chan is so popular in L.A, she's a professional hair-stylist right now. There's so many beauty salon want to get her as their hair-stylist, but I guess Ki-chan will get a job in Hollywood like her mom. So what will happen next? Ki-chan has such a perfect life, and she has no reason to come back here. Otherwise, probably she doesn't need Scissors Project anymore" spoke Kei dramatically.

Narumi felt his heart sank to his stomach. Ochiai couldn't believe why Kei said it so fluently. "He must be crazy!" that was the first Ochiai thinking.

"It's IMPOSSIBLE! I can't believe in your dumb opinion, got that?" Narumi yelled. He was so angry even though he felt so much confused. But Kei just smiled calmly, "it can be possible after all."

"I've said IT IS NOT POSSIBLE!" Narumi shouted louder.

"Who knows?" Kei smirked. Narumi held himself back to kick him out.

"Please stop your stupidity! Koshiba-san isn't a girl like that!" Ochiai defended. Kei turned to look at him.

"But she had already gone, right? I'm assuming it's common when she won't come back" Kei said it without longer thought.

"You don't trust her?" Ochiai stared at him with a cold face.

Kei was shocked. When he looked at Narumi then, Narumi looked back so angrily. Kei cleared his throat. Why everyone became so seriously? _He was just kidding._

"Alright, Ki-chan isn't a kind of girl like that" Kei clarified.

"So, you're finally aware of what you were talking about? It's nothing but crazy thing!" Narumi was still a bit emotion. Ochiai's face signalled that he agreed with it. Kei thought for a minute.

"I'm terribly sorry, Naru-Naru" Kei apologized with a big grin.

"Don't call me Naru-Naru!" Narumi yelled.

"But, Naru-Naru… Do you ever think about how Ki-chan already had a boyfriend?" asked Kei innocently.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?" Narumi got really mad.

"You're such a moron, Kei!" Ochiai pointed at him, trying to hold back his temper.

"Whatever" Kei said simply as he opened the door. "There's a lot of gorgeous boys in L.A. I'm sure they keep on trying to get her. She's so popular right now, isn't she?" Kei smiled. Narumi froze and stared in wide-eyed bewilderment.

"Then, don't let everything get worse, Naru-Naru" Kei smirked as he went out.

###

"Found you."

Kiri turned around and looked at the boy who was standing behind her. She sighed. "What's the matter, Billy?"

"Why do you ask me? You didn't come today while there was a lot of work must be done! You make me work hard all day alone!" Billy protested. Kiri stared at him blankly.

"It can't be helped, because you're the real Hollywood hair-stylist but I'm not. I just come whenever Jody asks me to do her hair-cut" Kiri answered.

Billy was a bit shocked as heard what she explained. But, then he didn't care about it. It was very reasonable if she said something like that.

"But you always come everyday! Why didn't you come today?" asked Billy.

"Seiji got a high fever" Kiri answered non-chalantly. She indicated that she purchased medicines from the pharmacy nearby.

"He's sick? I hope he get well soon" Billy wished.

"Hey, look at this! It's NARUMI SHOUGO! You see? He's so cool!"

They both were a bit surprised to hear that screaming. Billy turned and found some high school girls were talking about something that looks so exciting. For a few minutes Billy thought about it.

"That's just a magazine" Billy realized, watching over one girl who looks so enthusiastic to read a page of magazine that she brought. "May be there's Narumi's profile or some news about him inside" he continued.

"So that's it" Kiri sighed. Billy smirked at her, can't understand why she wasn't interested with a kind of thing about Narumi Shougo.

"Did you think about how those girls were talking about real him?" asked Billy.

"What do you mean?" Kiri asked him back.

Billy smiled. "How about they were talking about Narumi who _was really standing over there_?"

"Did you mean that he was here? In L.A? I can't imagine it at all" she was confused.

"Exactly" Billy grinned, "it's been more than 2 years, but why he hasn't come to get you?"

"I don't know" Kiri shrugged. "L.A and Japan are too far away."

Billy smiled as heard her simple reason. "Are you still waiting?" Billy asked more.

She didn't answer immediately, they were silent for a moment. "He promised me that he would come, that's why I'm still waiting for him" she said.

"For what? Is it for another hair-battle?"

Kiri smiled a bit, "of course if he want."

"He'd never beat you, Kiri-chan! I'm sure he can't do it! He's an amateur after all" Billy disparaged.

"Kya~! Narumi is really a professional! He's so great!"

Billy's eyes widen, he turned and looked at the girls who was still talking about Narumi in the magazine. Their recent words such as denied Billy's opinion. Billy stared at them sarcastically, but they weren't aware of it. They focused on their own business and didn't care about anything else.

"I want to know what was written on the magazine" Kiri said. Billy looked at her.

"Why don't you ask them to tell us about it?" Billy suggested.

"You're right" Kiri smiled.

She walked over to them and greeted with a bit smile. All the girls stopped their chatting and looked toward Kiri and Billy. As realized who were standing in front of them, they were frozen for a moment. "It… it's impossible" was the first one girl saying, looking at they both with a real admiration in her eyes. Kiri and Billy stared at each other with a same confusion. _What's wrong with that girl?_

"Are… are you really Kiri Koshiba and Billy Iketani?" asked the other girl.

"Yes, we are" Billy answered. Those girls were really shocked.

"Kyaa~~!"

"It's real them! Really them!"

"It's impossible! I can't believe it!"

Kiri looked at them absent-mindedly. She touched Billy's arm. "May be we have to go now" she whispered.

Billy grinned. "Kiri-chan… don't be like that with our admirer" he said quietly.

"Please don't kid! They make me a bit worry" Kiri sighed. Billy couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, let's see how I go" Billy approached them.

He smiled and talking to them, Kiri didn't really hear what he was talking about. Then he came to near Kiri and gave the magazine she wanted. Kiri looked at the girls with thankful in her eyes, then she started reading any page. The girls stared over her with their sparkling eyes, hoping can help her with some information in the magazine.

It was just information about Narumi, Kiri didn't find anything news about Scissors Project and their development.

Kiri sighed. "May be there's some news about SP in the other magazine" she thought.

Kiri found out Narumi's skill was getting better. He got too many awards, he graduated from his college successfully, he was respected as Japan professional hair-stylist in such young age. She could imagine how much his skill has changed, being happy to realized how successful Narumi to reach his dream as beautician. Kiri smiled a bit, "congrats, Mr. Genius."

###

That single feeling never faded no matter how long time went by. Narumi was still remembering her face clearly although they haven't met each other since the farewell 2 years ago.

He leaned over the window, trying to feel the breeze outside. He thought about her, everything about Koshiba Kiri. How much they spent time together for working in SP as partner in the same club. As rival just because her talent was even greater, and everytime he felt so much desire to beat her. When he felt angrier and stressed because of her, even though it was just unimportant reason. They always fight for nothing, but he knew that he always forgive whatever she did although it wasn't realized.

All memories kept flowing into his mind, and also filled his heart completely. Koshiba Kiri was just an ordinary girl, but she was surprising him so much even when he met her at first time. Could holding his curiosity at first sight. Shocking him with her adorable hair-styling skill. She was first that he wanted to beat down, the first rival he had.

But someday when he opened his eyes and felt different feeling than he has ever been, he was suddenly aware of it, _his true feeling_. He fell for her without consciousness. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Remembering how hard his heart beating when she smiled at him. Finally Narumi knew he had found the first one he loved.

Narumi sighed. It's been too long without Kiri in the SP's working. There was just Narumi as hair-stylist, but SP has 2 hair-stylist for real. He wondered, _when she will be back? _

Narumi shook his head. _It's wrong_… because Kiri was waiting for him in L.A, that's why she won't back to Japan. Narumi thought for a moment. He need to find her for sure. There's no time to be wasted anymore. Get her back to SP is the best choice. Moreover his promise to Kiri must be done perfectly.

Narumi stared at the sky, remembering her advice that she will be waiting for him in L.A. If she was still waiting for him, he don't want to let her wait anymore. Finally he decided to get her as soon as possible.

###

"What on the earth is this?" Narumi said in surprise.

"It had been sent by your dad, Narumi" answered Ochiai.

"An invitation?"

"Probably" Ochiai shrugged.

Narumi stared at Ochiai's laptop screen, reading an e-mail that had been sent yesterday. It wasn't just for Narumi, but for all of Scissors Project members as well.

"What kind of program is this?"

"I don't know… Just understood your dad asked us to visit him in L.A."

Narumi was confused. "Wait… Did you say… L.A?"

"Yes, I did. Haven't you read that mail?"

"But… I just can't believe… What? Look at this! My dad had already bought seven plane tickets for us!" Narumi was a bit shocked, still reading the mail.

"We're going to L.A 3 days later" Ochiai added.

"Whoa… It's a mandatory, right?" commented Kei.

"If he invited us to join his corporation, I'll never allow it… We have great reputation and going to run our own business" Narumi said clearly.

"No doubt" Ochiai smiled.

"Do we have to go?" asked Kanako carefully.

"Of course we gotta go! We've got free tickets from Narumi's dad, right?" Ochiai smirked.

"Me really looks forward to get Kirity there!" shouted Iori happily.

"Yeah, alright! Our members gonna be completed then!" Kei grinned.

Ochiai's eyes widen. Narumi could feel his heart kept beating so hard. He had a plan to get Kiri before everyone, but his dad gave him another way. Narumi stared over Ochiai who looks so happy, Narumi sighed. He knew why his heart felt so uneasy, it was because he just remembered Ochiai had a same feeling as him, Narumi wasn't the only one who wanted to get Kiri there.

L.A will be coming soon…

Narumi hoped it's not too late to get Koshiba Kiri back to SP.

###

"Are you alright?"

She looked up and wiped her tears. She blinked, watching over girl who wore T-shirt and white cap in front of her. She was a bit shocked, even though it was first time she met her, but everyone absolutely knew about her, the famous young hair-stylist in L.A, Koshiba Kiri.

She answered hoarsely, "I… I'm okay."

"But you were just crying. What's the matter?" asked Kiri quietly.

"I'm sure it's okay" she stood up clumsily and began to walk away. A paper flew down from her pocket, Kiri was aware and took it, it was something like a photo with a face of unfamiliar boy in it. Staring over that for a moment, Kiri called, "hey… wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Is it yours?"

Her eyes widen, she took the photo from Kiri's hand, "thanks."

"That's the problem?" Kiri guessed.

She sighed a bit. "Yeah, he had just broke me up! He would rather to date with another girl that so much lovelier than me! I mean nothing for him."

"But any girl can be cute as she wants" said Kiri.

She looked at Kiri with sudden awe in her eyes. "As if… you can make it true?"

Kiri smiled softly, "I'll help you add a little magic."

###

"My dear SHOU-CHAN!"

"LET ME GO!"

"Whoa… Naru-Naru and his dad are so sweet!" Kei commented with lollipop in his mouth, watching over Narumi's dad hugged his dearest son but Narumi kept trying to break free from his grasp.

"Yeah, just like always" Ochiai sighed.

"Thank God he's not my dad" Komatsu whispered. Kanako giggled as she heard it.

"Kirity doesn't answer my call" Iori complained as he used his cell-phone.

"You call her?" asked Ochiai.

"Yes, but her mobile is not actived."

"She changes her number probably?" Kei guessed.

"Without telling anyone? Impossible!" protested Ochiai.

"But my message can't be sent either" said Kanako.

"Who knows her address?" Narumi walked over to them while his dad had already went to another room.

Everyone shrugged. Narumi gave a little kick to the table beside him. "We've already in L.A but how can we find her if she doesn't tell anything to contact her?"

"That's how she is" Kanako sighed.

###

"My God! Felicia! Is that you?"

She turned around and smiled, "hi everyone!"

"Wow! You really… really are… so…"

"Different?" she interrupted, but her friend shook her head. "Yeah, different… but I just wanna say you're so cute!"

"Thanks" she smiled happily.

"I'm sure he would regret for breaking you up!"

Felicia gave a low giggle, "yeah, I hope so. Thanks for magic she gave to me."

"Who is she?"

"X" she grinned proudly. All of her friends were really shocked. "Do you mean Koshiba Kiri? That professional hair-stylist? Where did you meet her?"

For that moment, someone stopped his steps in a bit shock. The one who wore glasses beside him smiling, "it's destiny, right?"

He looked at him confusingly, "what do you mean, Kazuhiko?"

"Don't be so slow, Narumi! We can ask them to tell us where Koshiba-san stays in" Ochiai sighed.

"Yeah, Occhi's right! Let's ask, Naru-Naru" said Kei. Narumi nodded, but suddenly there was someone called them.

"Why are you guys here?"

Everyone turned around, startling as looked at the boy in front of them. Such a familiar face, an American-Japanese boy, wearing headset, and had golden hair… sure he was Billy Iketani, someone who was staying with Kiri.

"Billy?" Narumi said in shock, there were many surprising things today.

"Yes, I am. Who's else?" Billy shrugged.

"Long time no see" said Ochiai. Billy smiled a bit sarcastically to him.

"Are you coming to get Kiri-chan?" asked Billy, he didn't like wasting time just for unimportant conversation.

"Yes, of course! Would you mind to give us her address?" shouted Kei cheerfully.

"Why do you ask me?" Billy asked back.

"You're staying with her, right?" guessed Ochiai.

"But I have no reason to tell you" Billy grinned. Narumi and Ochiai were frozen. "Wha… what do you mean with that?" protested Narumi.

"Billy, what are you doing here?"

Everyone turned around as heard that feminine voice. A girl with her indifferent look was coming over. She wore a light green T-shirt with dark green jersey, she didn't wear a cap. Her hair was long and straight, with the same colour as everyone knew. She gotten a bit taller, but her absent-minded attitude was such a familiar thing.

She was the person who had such sparkling skills in hair-cutting, the missing Scissors Project member, and also the one who was identified as X.

"KIRI-CHAN!" Kei was the first who calling her.

"KIRITY! ME MISSES YOU SO MUCH!" Iori got the second place.

"Ki-chan! I can't believe I meet you here!" whispered Kanako, she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Hey… KIRI! It's that you? Are you really Kiri?" shouted Komatsu.

"Ki-chan?" Seki approached her.

"Ah… Ken-niichan?" Kiri smiled at him.

"Ki-chan! Long time no see!" Kanako ran and hugged her.

"Yeah, it's been 2 years, right? How's SP?" asked Kiri.

"We're getting better, I guess" Kei smirked.

"That's right! How are you, Koshiba-san?" greeted Ochiai.

"Just fine, if that guy doesn't always warn me for whatever dumb jobs that I have to do as Hollywood hair-stylist" Kiri sighed as she glanced at Billy.

"Have you already get a job? How about SP?" Ochiai was confused.

"Don't care about it, it's just a free job. I'm still SP member if you want" said Kiri casually. Ochiai smiled at her.

"So, don't you want to say something to Koshiba-san, Narumi?" Ochiai turned around staring at Narumi who stood still in the same place.

Narumi's eyes widen. If Koshiba Kiri was just a friend and they haven't met each other for along time, it really doesn't even matter to talk about something so easily. But for him, she was more than friend or SP club member. That's why he couldn't take a step, or walking over to her, greeting her, and whatever anyone else did.

Narumi sighed, he approached Kiri and their eyes were staring at each other. He stopped his steps, looking deep into her brown eyes, and he couldn't think about anything but her.

"How's life?"

"Fine" answered Kiri simply.

"Well, then…" Narumi didn't know what should he talk about.

"You're strange" said Kiri.

Narumi's eyes widen. "What did you say? I'm not a stranger!" protested Narumi.

"You act so weird, but whatever… that's how you are, after all" Kiri shrugged.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S HOW I AM, MUSSY-HEAD?"

Kiri's eyes widen a bit. "It's been a long time, but you still call me 'Mussy-head'?"

"Geez… don't be so obnoxious, but… that's how you are, I knew it" mumbled Narumi.

"You don't changed a bit" Kiri smiled so lovely, stopping Narumi's heartbeat.

"So, what are you doing in L.A?" asked Billy to Ochiai.

"Narumi's dad bought free tickets for us."

"For what?"

"It's just for visiting him, I guess" Ochiai shrugged.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, probably… that old man loves his only son so much, doesn't he?" Ochiai sighed. Billy smirked at him, almost laughing as imagined how Narumi's dad act as he meet his dearest Shou-chan.

"If he wanted to meet his son, why did he buy free tickets for all of SP members?" asked Billy.

"Just a simple reason actually. Narumi wouldn't come to L.A if he was the only invited, he never want to meet his father, you know? If SP members were invited, of course he gotta come here. May be that was Narumi Yuujirou-san thought about, but it's so wasting time" spoke Ochiai.

"What do you mean 'wasting time'?"

"Narumi gonna go to L.A no matter what happens" Ochiai stared seriously at Kiri who still talked with Narumi, "that girl is the most important reason why he would come."

Billy sighed, "what's he thinking over? Kiri-chan doesn't even care about him."

"What?" Ochiai's eyes widen.

Billy shrugged, "that's how I see for along time, since she came to L.A, she never talk about Narumi boy."

Ochiai couldn't say anything, Billy glanced at him to see his reaction, "but Ochiai-senpai… she never talk about you either, not even just for once."

Ochiai's breath stopped, Billy smiled sarcastically and walked over to Kiri. He put his arm around her shoulder, smiling without seeing at Narumi's expression, "we have to go now, it's time for our jobs, Kiri-chan."

**~ To Be Continued ~ **


End file.
